The present invention relates to a connection box which collectively connects and distributes wire-harness in the case that wire harness is arranged in a vehicle.
The connection box is substantially formed by piling a single-layered or a multi-layered circuit board in which bus bar and electric wires are arranged so as to constitute a desired circuit, on a plane wiring board, and by covering the board by an upper cover and an lower cover. A control board constituting an electronic control portion is mounted on the board mentioned above. The control base board has an insulating board, and electronic parts such as a resistor, a coil, a relay, a fuse and the like are provided thereon. The control base board is connected to a predetermined circuit of the board.
The board is received between the upper cover and the lower cover so as to constituted a module. The upper cover is mounted to a relay or a fuse, which is provided outward.
In the connection box mentioned above, however, the control base board has a power portion having a great amount of calorific power such as a relay, a resistor, a coil or the like, and a control portion constituted by a control device being weak against a heat and having a small amount of calorific power, and they are mixed.
Accordingly, in the connection box, there is a case that the electronic parts and the control devices are arranged close to each other. Due to this arrangement, there is a possibility that a heat generated from the electronic parts directly apply a bad influence to the control device.
Mixing of the electronic parts and the control device is achieved by connecting them by setting the power portion to a main body on the basis of a large circuit pattern. This mixture increases an area of the control base board and enlarges a size of the connection box.
There is a possibility that the heat generated in the relay of the upper cover directly affects the control device, by receiving the board in the upper cover or the lower cover.
The present invention proposes a connection box, which effectively insulates a heat generated in a power portion of a control base board from a control portion. The connection box achieves a compact size of the control base board. The connection box effectively insulates the heat of the electronic parts in the module from the control portion.
In view of an aspect, the invention provides a connection box. The box includes a wiring board. The box includes a control board connected to the wiring board. The control board includes a control device and another device separated thereinto. Another device has generation heat greater than the control device.
Preferably, the control device and another device are connected to each other by a narrow print wiring.
Preferably, the control device and another device have a partition therebetween for thermally insulating the control device from said another device.
Preferably, the connection box further includes a cover housing the control board and including a port on outside thereof for mounting a device. The cover includes a wall between the control device and the port.